


It Might Turn Out This Time

by a_side_of_fries



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Look I know the whole looking back thing is kind of the whole story, and it's important for orpheus' character, but i just really like happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_side_of_fries/pseuds/a_side_of_fries
Summary: Orpheus almost looks back. Almost.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	It Might Turn Out This Time

Orpheus almost looks back.

It’s overwhelming. The doubt comes in and he hears voices, murmurs and secrets that sink into his heart like bricks in the River. He’s heavy, he’s floating, he’s _not good enough not good enough not good enough._ A mantra in time with each step.

Each step, a new voice. Each step, another reason. It’s bearable until it’s not, until it’s a cascade of _Who am I to help them who am I to save her who am I to try to change the world into what it could be who am I am only a man I am only a man I am only a man I am only a man_

He stops walking.

He’s underwater; weightless and silent. Around him life ebbs and flows, and he thinks that this must be what death feels like. He’s forgetting something, he thinks it was important but the thought is washed away before it can form. Maybe he should rest, he’s tired of all this walking and - why is he walking? He doesn’t remember why he left in the first place, where he was going. He should go back, it’s always easier to go back. Then suddenly the idea of not turning back is agonizing, he needs it like a song, and the part of his mind that screams at him to wait for her is so very far away.

_Orpheus_.

He’s startled back into consciousness mid-turn. He remembers a name like a melody and a promise he made. He remembers a song that isn’t finished yet and a man with feathers on his feet. He remembers and he knows it’ll turn out this time.

Orpheus stops walking and starts running. Running towards the future, faster than the doubt, trusting in himself and in his love. And when he reaches the top, he keeps running right into Eurydice’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness thank you for reading! I am very new to writing fic and actually sharing it, so it'd be nice to hear feedback. I appreciate you and I hope you have a good day :D
> 
> Also yikes here’s my tumblr where I reblog and do art stuff: https://a-side-of-fries.tumblr.com/


End file.
